


Waiting

by Wynkat



Series: Glam_100 replay [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Lwa | Loa | L'wha, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Glam_100 prompt: #003: Bewitched by the Bayou </p><p> </p><p>  <i>A shift in the wind brought a gust of laughter from the house up the slope behind him. They were his friends and family, people he loved, who’d he’d wanted with him tonight. And he did, just not right now. Not just yet. He needed…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea what this is about, other than a reappearance of the Baron Samedi, who is entirely to blame for my getting sucked into writing Adam RPF. I wasn’t freaking going to do it, I wasn’t. And then that concert in Lubbock, TX happened. Gods. Why did it have to be gods?
> 
> That first story? Can be found here: [Moonshine in the Warehouse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/105790/)

Adam let his feet carry him down to the ragged shoreline. Tendrils of heavy fog coiled thick and heavy around his legs he walked, bringing with it the salty damp smell of marsh water.  A cluster of cypress tress clawed their way along the bank to his right. The moon glinted half full over the water to his left.

It was quiet. The point between day and night when everything holds it’s breath. Waiting.

He slowed to a stop where the ground underfoot went soft and wet, its own mid-point hovering between one existence and another.

Just like Adam.

Waiting.

*

A shift in the wind brought a gust of laughter from the house up the slope behind him. They were his friends and family, people he loved, who’d he’d wanted with him tonight. And he did, just not right now. Not just yet. He needed…

“I been wondering when you were gonna come down here,” a voice said from behind Adam. There was a pause. “If you’d come.”

Adam shivered. He remembered that voice. He’d had dreams for weeks after the first time he’d heard it. Had gotten plastered for a week after that night. That concert in the slaughterhouse.

*

Cold air shaped like a man pressed against Adam’s back. A gloved hand traced the line of his arm from his elbow to his shoulder. Adam shivered and closed his eyes, fighting the desire to lean into that un-dead being.

As though he’d heard Adam’s thoughts, the being chuckled and then purred against Adam’s cheek. “Oh I am most certainly dead, chéri. Doesn’t mean I can’t be here.”

Samedi’s other arm, the bone one, curled around Adam’s waist, pulling him tight to the Baron’s chest.

“Touching you.”

Adam gave in, let his head sink back, let Samedi take his weight.

*

“There that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Samedi’s voice coiled around Adam, heavy and rich like the fog.

Adam rolled his head slowly back and forth against Samedi’s shoulder. “No,” he whispered.

Tears leaked from Adam’s eyes. Pressure he had no words for pushed at his chest. He wanted … He needed… he didn’t fucking know what he needed.

“Shhh,” Samedi whispered as Adam tried to pull away. “Nothing you need to do right now.”

Them he began to sway, slow and steady like the tide, back and forth, Adam wrapped in his arms.  “I’ve got you, cher. Just rest.”


End file.
